meteora's birth story
by estelacastro0706
Summary: one night globgor goes check on his crying daughter in order to help her fall asleep he tells her about the day she was born and how it made her parents very happy to have her


**_this story will include blood, cursing, and mentions of childbirth if you are uncomfortable with anything of these you can skip until the birth scene ok let's get start..._****_(in the monster Temple)_**

eclipsa and her husband globgor were fast asleep in their bedroom when suddenly baby meteora was crying in the nursery

globgor yawn and said" i got her my darkest star" and he stood up and went to the nursery and sees his only daughter crying " ohh sweetie it's ok baba is here" he picked her up from her cradle and rocking her in his arms

meteora was calming down but still fussing and globgor said" i guess you don't want to go back to sleep how about a story my precious treasure?"

like on cue meteora's answer was cooing and globgor said" this is a story how you came into mine and your mother's live it began 300 years ago

( _flashback 300 years ago) _

queen eclipsa and king globgor were very happy with their lives especially with their first child on the way the couple were excited about becoming parents soon they had got everything ready for the baby's arrival and knows that they're going to have a baby girl so the father to- be carved his baby daughter's name into her crib

**(warning labor and delivery)**

one morning eclipsa went into labor during a picnic with her husband they got to the temple just in time globgor shrink to mewman size and got towels, boiling water, cold water, a clean pair of scissors to cut the cord, and the midwife was going to help with the birth she just sent globgor to get her supplies for the birth

eclipsa was panting heavily and groaning loud gripping the blankets on the bed

midwife: ur doing well my queen just keep breathing it won't be too long before you can bring this special miracle into the world

globgor had put his wife's hair into a ponytail so her hair wouldn't be sticking to her face or forehead

eclipsa gave a loud screaming gripping one hand on the pillow and the other one gripping her husband's hand hard

the midwife suggest that Eclipsa should try to push now and as eclipsa nods in agreement and grinds her teeth with another contraction coming and feeling warm and uncomfortable

Midwife: ok start push now! eclipsa

eclipsa gave out a loud scream and trying to push as hard as she could as the pain was unbearable it was getting hot in the room then after the pain passed

eclipsa* panting and feeling tired* I can't do it! globy! it hurts! and it's so hot in here!

globgor sees how uncomfortable his wife is and the midwife thought of an idea they moved eclipsa to a cool pond of water and helped her get undressed and globgor helped her into the pond coaching her

after a few minutes eclipsa had a feeling to push again and started bearing down at every contraction coming

eclipsa was screaming and said" she's coming!"

the midwife felt eclipsa's vaginal area and said" keep pushing eclipsa i can see the head!"

globgor took a look and said" you can do it! my love she has the most beautiful color hair!"

after hearing that about her baby girl she took a deep breath and pushing as hard as she can giving the loudest scream ever then the baby slipped out the warm body of her mother into the hands of the midwife who slapped the baby's butt

meteora opened her eyes and started crying loud

globgor and eclipsa were smiling at each other and then their newborn daughter

the midwife said" congratulations your majesties it's a beautiful, healthy, strong, baby girl" as the midwife places the crying baby on her mother's chest and hands globgor the scissors to cut the cord

eclipsa was tearing up and said" hello little one welcome to the world meteora I'm your mama " she rubs her finger on her daughter's cheek

globgor: hi sweetie I'm your dad you look just like your mother but you have my tail

a few hours after meteora's birth eclipsa was laiding down in bed breastfeeding her daughter and rocking her to sleep unknowing that in a few months they were going to be separate from each other

meteora finished eating her meal and globgor burping his daughter by patting her back soon she fell asleep and was placed in the crib

( present day)

globgor hears soft snoring and sees his daughter fast asleep and places her in the crib covering her with a blanket and giving her stuff bear to her

he slowly closes the door and went back to bed with his beautiful wife eclipsa of many centuries and the mother of their child.

the end...

what did you guys think of this fanfiction?


End file.
